


Sci-Fi Bullshit

by SallieeCinnamon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallieeCinnamon/pseuds/SallieeCinnamon
Summary: Remake Carlos and Jill playing the 1998 original Resident Evil 3 video game and they have something to say.Wrote this largely for fun. OOC warning.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Sci-Fi Bullshit

“Ouch! That hurts.”  
Carlos got a slap in his face. Loud and clear.  
By Jill.

In a video game.

Still, by the way he turned and looked at her - the actual Jill sitting on the other side of the sofa - you’d think that virtual slap did its damage in the reality.  
But Jill was not impressed. Amused, even. “You totally deserved that.” She said. 

Well, she’s got a point.

Playing a video game based on your own past stories was definitely not the best plan for the weekend (an enigma - how they came to own a PS3), but it was a particularly stormy mid-summer day. They’d got tacos (laid out and cleared up), booze (sufficiently cooled and now fizzling in their mugs), and a thundering, darkened sky outside to set the mood. So here they were, playing nothing other than...Resident Evil 3. 

“They did a really bad job on me.” Carlos commented, after the slapping scene, “‘Foxy ladies love my accent.’ - What kind of bullshit pickup line is this? Even my 12-year-old self wouldn’t say this.”  
“Right. And you think ‘a tall drink of water’ would be a better idea.”  
“It is. I got a nice ‘Fuck you’ from the fine young lady herself. It was totally worth the try.”  
“Fuck you.” Jill stretched one leg towards him and landed a playful kick on his side. He smiled and grabbed her foot in his palm, gently stroking her ankle with callused fingers. The sensation made her itch, but at the same moment she had come up with an idea to tease him. She remembered the words and the tone all very clearly. All she needed to do was to lower her voice, and try her best to bring out a magnetic one that at least remotely resembles his, “‘I’m not gonna die on you, and leave you in a cold, cruel, Carlos-less world.’ ”

Judging from Carlos’ reaction, she’d been doing a great job. He couldn’t bear to hear it. “Oh...Don’t. Jill. I beg you.” Couldn’t bear to watch her mimicking, to be precise.  
“Nice alliteration, really. And there’s more:” She had not done having fun, “‘I told you I couldn’t leave you in a Carlos-less world.That would just be too cruel.’”  
“Noooooo. Stooooop - ” He was now burying his face in his hands.  
But, despite his exaggerating groan, Carlos was actually amazed. In those days he flirted with her almost lightheartedly, knowing fully that it was a lost cause, that she was never for him to get. He had not expected her to remember all these crap he said, yet she didn’t miss even a single word.  
Jill, on the other hand, was now trying hard to roll her eyes at him, who had been overacting like a comedian straining to impress. It didn’t work well. There was a pain in her cheeks - she must have been smiling for a while. It was even harder to stop her smile when Carlos threw himself onto her and pricked her cheeks with his stubble. They started play fighting on the sofa, it ended up on the floor, and when it did so it was no longer a play fight.  
And they all agreed that this is a much better way to spend the weekend than playing some sci-fi bullshit video games.

Afterwards, when they were lying side by side, exhausted and satisfied, Jill heard Carlos say, “But that would indeed be too cruel.”  
She took some time to comprehend the sudden reference but failed. So she rolled onto her side to look at him.  
“You know, they could make 1000 versions of the game, and 1000 versions of me - could be worse or better than the actual me, who knows. But there’s one thing that wouldn’t change - I will be there to help you out. In 1000 different but similar ways.”  
His eyes looked back at hers and stayed. Warm and firm, as always. Even after all these years, even Jill herself had just made fun of him not too long ago, those eyes of his never failed to take her back to those breathless moments of blood and gore and gunfire - those moments where they never had planed to fall in love.

Then she heard Carlos make his last remark, “We’ll then say goodbye. I’ll go into the dark, forever forgotten.”  
Now he was making this a little bit too much to take.  
Which was totally unnecessary.  
“Except in the reality,” Jill replied, in a matter-of-fact manner, “You are always here.” She didn’t stop there - ”And I love you.”

He didn’t speak for a while. When he finally managed to, he sounded bewildered as if he couldn’t believe it.  
“Jill, this is the first time you say this.”

There was something in his eyes. A flicker, almost undetectable, if she hadn’t looked close.  
But she had.  
And it broke her heart.

Quietly, she reached out to hold him, tight in her arms, as if to wrap his heart in her palms and never let go.

“I’m gonna make sure it won’t be the last.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Probably) inspired by RE3 remake models themselves playing the game lol  
> And looks like I ruined almost every one of Carlos’ fancy lines lmao still love them though.
> 
> It’s been ages since I last wrote anything longer than 10 sentences in English. Hope this one still make sense to you.


End file.
